ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:1 - Late Morning - Ike gets HRT with Ethan
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:51 AM (Sure!) Ethan sits on the bathroom counter. "You're good at this." He says. "I was good, but it's hard when you have to fight your reflection." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 5:52 AM "Thanks," Ike smiles. "I guess all that practise Mum made me do had to pay off somewhere," they laugh. They concentrate and finish doing the eyeliner. "There!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:55 AM "Well, it's not girly if it's goth." Ethan says. "Not that kind of goth Jack." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 5:56 AM "Oh, sorry," Ike says, realising too late they had moved, no longer blocking the mirror. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 5:58 AM "He's not being a wanker right now." Ethan says. "Just confused about how this makes us germanic barbarians." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 5:59 AM "Oh," Ike blinks. "Nice to know he isn't always 'Kill, Murder, Rawr'" Ike says, waving silly claws with their hands as they speak. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:03 AM "Yes Jack, I know the goths sacked Rome." Ethan sigh. "I can do my nails in the kitchen." He then adds to Ike. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:04 AM "Okay," they say. "Want a drink?" they ask, immediately going towards the stash of hot chocolate powder. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:05 AM "I sure do." Ethan says as they go into the kitchen. "Want me to do your nails too?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:06 AM "Sure. I've gotten used to Harley doing it - they keep insisting I borrow one of their corset style tops." Ike shudders at the thought. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:08 AM "They're your friend now?" Ethan asks. "And I think masc suits you much better." Ethan paint his a very dark purple.(edited) Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:09 AM Ike blushed at the masc comment "Yeah, I ran into them a few days after we recruited them. They're actually a nice person; just have to get them to stop the flirtiness. They're NB like me as well which is nice."(edited) Ike finishes making hot chocolate and gives Ethan his mug before sitting next to him.(edited) "So..." Ike begins nervously while Ethan does their nails. "I was wondering if I could take you up on the offer, to go with me to see Doc Venus?"(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:23 AM "Oh, sure!" Ethan says. "Are you thinking of starting HRT?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:24 AM "Yeah. I've done some reading up on it. It'd be nice if my voice was more neutral mostly. It's not like my parents can stop me on the other side of the world," they shrugged. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:25 AM "Screw them." Ethan says. "If they ever get here, just ask and I'll give them head lice or something." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:28 AM "My mum's one true fear," Ike laughs. They quickly finish their hot chocolate. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:31 AM Ethan finish his. "Any colour you want?" He asks, showing his collection of dark nail polishes. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:32 AM "That one?" Ike suggests, pointing at a dark blue polish. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:33 AM "Good choice." Ethan smiles and take Ike's hand. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:34 AM Ike concentrates on keeping their hand still while Ethan works. "Anything they don't warn me about in the leaflets that I should know before I start T?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:35 AM "You will want to bang anything mildly decent to look at." Ethan says with a joke. "Also, the hair, it will grow in places you never imagined." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:35 AM "Oh," Ike blushes slightly. "Thanks for the warning." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:36 AM "It gets a lot more manageable after a while." Ethan says. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:37 AM "I know it's like a second puberty, so it makes sense," they replied. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:38 AM "I got lucky, only had the one." Ethan says. "All done." He puts the cap back on the bottle of polish. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:38 AM Ike looks at their nails which are done perfectly. "Thanks." They stand up. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:40 AM Ethan puts the polish bottles in his bag. "Ready to go?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:40 AM "Yup," they reply. Pushing their nerves away. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:41 AM Ethan comes to Ike's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, mate, Doc's lovely." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:42 AM Ike smiles at the contact. "I know. I met her briefly on my second day - Rook knocked out my roommate in a split second." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:43 AM Ethan laughs. "Good to know someone had a less sucessful tryout than I did. Did you know Rook carries insecticide?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 6:44 AM "Wow, that guy is prepared for everything. Well, the first time I used my power it threw him. He was still able to beat me though." The two begin walking towards the clinic. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 6:59 AM "Sadly, no reflective surface for Jack to give me a hand." Ethan says. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:15 AM "Oh. So without a reflective surface you can't access his powers?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:16 AM "I can the boon he gave me, but he can sort come out of the mirror, partially." Ethan says. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:18 AM "I take it it's a bad thing if he comes out?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:21 AM "Well, he can't come out much." Ethan says. "Whatever's got him locked in there isn't completely broken, I found him locked in a single mirror, now he can be in any I'd reflect onto." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:23 AM "Interesting. And a bit scary," they admit. They reach the clinic. "I probably should've rang ahead and made an appointment." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:23 AM "It's a walking clinic." Ethan says. "Just got to register and wait for your turn." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:29 AM "Right," Ike replied. They walked over to the reception desk where a girl in a wheelchair smiled at them. They exchanged a few words and the girl sent Ike back to the waiting area. "She said I'd need to wait a few minutes." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:30 AM Ethan takes a seat. "How are you feeling?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:31 AM "Nervous," they admitted. "This is the second most rebellious thing I've done I think." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:31 AM "What was the first?" Ethan asks. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:32 AM "Telling my parents and ex-fiancé to suck it." "They really wanted that marriage to go through." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:39 AM "Sounds terrible." Ethan says. "My parents were kind of hoping for an arranged marriage, but with me being trans, that doesn't really work out." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:40 AM "I tried telling him I was NB but he didn't get it at all. I've not seen him since we broke it off; although not for lack of my parents trying. My powers turning up kind of saved me." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:41 AM "What happened, if I may ask?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:44 AM "Everything was going fine and then I found out he'd cheated on me. More than once. I think I already knew it was happening but until I saw it with my own eyes I didn't let myself believe it. I cut contact with him. My uncle thinks it was the emotional turmoil that triggered my powers, which explains why it's linked in with my emotions." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:46 AM "Oh shite." Ethan mumbles. "I'm sorry." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:47 AM "No need to be sorry. Shit happens," Ike shrugs. "To be honest it's a relief now. Martin was tying me into a life I didn't want." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:47 AM "Well if that cunt ever show up, I can introduce him to all the wasp on the island." Ethan jokes. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:48 AM Ike laughed, then paused. "Oh shit. He might actually. His cousin goes here..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:49 AM "I may even search for some pubic crabs to introduce him to, just for you, Ike." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:49 AM Ike laughed again. "Thanks, I appreciate the support." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:50 AM "Issac Van Der Kleij?" Doc calls. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:51 AM Ike looks up. "That's me." They send Ethan a wave before following Doc. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:51 AM "Good luck." Ethan says. "Hello Issac, would you like to take a seat?" Doc ask as they enter her office. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:52 AM "Sure, and call me Ike," they reply, sitting down Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:53 AM Doc sits down, facing Ike. "Very well, Ike. How may I help you?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:53 AM Ike stares down at their lap for a moment, nervous. "Erm. I'm trans. But not girl to guy. I'm weird and neither." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:54 AM "So you are non-binary?" Doc asks. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:55 AM "Yeah," Ike nods. "I don't really like my voice though. I heard that T can help lower it, and help me look more gender neutral. Back home the doctor said it wasn't worth prescribing it because I wasn't female to male," Ike shrugs.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 7:56 AM "Well, I strongly disagree with your doctor." Doc says. "I strongly believe that people have the right to make decisions on what should happen to their body and you are old enough to understand the consequences of such choices." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 7:57 AM Ike smiles "So, you'll let me start T?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:00 AM "Of course, although I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Doc says. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:00 AM "Okay," Ike nods. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:02 AM "Tell me, have you ever experienced moments when you were not in control of yourself? As if someone else was acting on your behalf?" Doc asks. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:03 AM "No," Ike replies Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:04 AM "Do you ever experience alternating periods of heightened and depressed mood?" Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:05 AM "I was on antidepressants for a few months but I'm fine now." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:05 AM "Okay. I'd like to know how you feel about your body." Doc asks. "Particularly your genital and secondary sex characteristics." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:07 AM "Oh," Ike says, immediately blushing. "Erm. I don't like my chest most of the time but only because it tells people I'm a girl, if that makes sense. I'm fine with everything else - oh and my voice, I don't like that." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:08 AM "I see. Would you be interested in surgery?" As they speak, doc notes everything down on a tablet, one set of eyes looking down and one at Ike.(edited) Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:15 AM "Erm. I think hormones for now? My parents will have a hard enough time getting to grips with that. I'll think about it." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:16 AM "Well, for best result it is best to wait a year after starting testosterone before performing a mastectomy." Doc says. "But the option remains available if you ever decide you wish for it." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:17 AM "Okay, thanks." "Can I start straight away or do you need to do some tests?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:18 AM Doc turns around and prints something, when it's done she gives it to Ike. "This is a list of effects, side effects and risks HRT entails. I'd like you to read it and sign it." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:20 AM Ike nods and reads over the list. noting the increased libido just as Ethan mentioned earlier. They sign the sheet and hand it back to Doc Venus.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:21 AM "Very well. I'd like to take a few blood draws and then if you'd like I could administer your first dose. It'll be low, get your body adjusted and see if you react negatively. We'll increase in a month." Doc says. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:27 AM "Okay," Ike replies, unable to keep the excitement from their voice. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:28 AM Doc takes them to the exam room part of the office, perform her blood draw. "Please turn around, brace against the exam table and pull your pants down." She then asks as she gets a needle and an an ampoule of liquid.(edited) Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:30 AM "Okay," ike complies. They'd read up and knew it was injections to the butt. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:30 AM "Ready?" Doc asks. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:31 AM "Yup" Ike replies Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:32 AM "In three, two, one..." Doc gently jabs Ike's upper buttcheek. "All done. It'll be sore and raised by morning. Keep the injection site clean." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:33 AM "Okay," Ike replies, pulling up their pants. After all the build up it'd been over so fast. They said goodbye and hurried out to the waiting room where Ethan was, grinning. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:35 AM "Did you get it? How did it go?" Ethan ask, also excited. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:37 AM "Yeah, and it was over really quick. I'm getting a small dose to start with and need to come see her again in a month." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:39 AM Ethan gets up and hugs Ike. "I'm happy for you mate." Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:40 AM Ike returns the hug. "Thanks," they grin. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:40 AM "Now, I'm starving. Let's find some food?" Ethan proposes. Calixander the Lonely Brit-Last Sunday at 8:41 AM "Yes," Ike agrees. "I heard the cooking club do stuff on Saturdays in the gym." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 8:42 AM "Shall we go?" Category:Ike Roleplay Category:Ethan Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Sir Calix Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay